Scènes Coupés
by Tro0uble-Evanescence
Summary: Extraits du script original par Linda Woolverton, 23/02/2007. Voici toutes les scènes coupées du film, traduites de l'anglais par moi. Vous y verrez la relation Alice/Chapelier que certains ont supprimé du film. Ce qui est dommage... Enjoy !
1. Personnages et Glossaire

EXTRAITS DU SCRIPT ORIGINAL PAR LINDA WOOLVERTON, 23/02/2007

LISTE DES PERSONNAGES ET GLOSSAIRE

ALICE

Tarrant Hautdeforme - le CHAPELIER FOU

Thackery Earwicket - le LIEVRE DE MARS

Mallymkun - le LOIR

Mirana de Marmoréal - la REINE BLANCHE

Iracebeth de Crims - la REINE ROUGE

Ilosovic Stayne - le VALET DE COEUR

Chester - le CHAT DE CHESHIRE

Nivens Mc Twisp - le LAPIN BLANC

TWEEDLE-DEE ET TWEEDLE-DUM

Absolem - la CHENILLE BLEUE

Bayard et Bielle Hamar - les LIMIERS

Uilleam - le DODO

AUTRES ...

GLOSSAIRE ( Français / Outlandish )

Viafélizia : Au revoir.

Fratrieux : Sale et nauséabond.

Gallymoggers : Fou

Outlandish : Langue parlée par les habitants des Terres du Néants et utilisée comme langue de la Resistance.

Slurvish : égoïste.

Déraison : Contrée à l'ouest de l'Arrière Pays dans laquelle sont nés le Chapelier Fou et le Lièvre de Mars.


	2. Chez le Lièvre de Mars

EXTRAITS DU SCRIPT ORIGINAL PAR LINDA WOOLVERTON, 23/02/2007

LA MAISON DU LIEVRE DE MARS

_La maison est vivante, mi-lièvre, mi-maison. Les cheminées sont des oreilles, le toit possède de la fourrure. Le palier est un pied et la poignée de porte est un pompon de lapin. Les fenêtres sont des yeux de lapin, qui regardent tout ce qui se passe._

_Une partie de thé se déroule dans le jardin. Le LIEVRE DE MARS, souffre de désordre mental. Il est négligé, ses habits ont germé et il tremble. Le CHAPELIER FOU porte une mixture de vêtements colorés et impair, qui ont traversé les années, ainsi qu'un chapeau emblématique en lambeaux._

_Il possède une énergie intense, guidée par sa passion pour la "cause" ( résistance contre la Reine Rouge ), ce qui lui confère une qualité assez sexy. Il est le premier humain qu'Alice rencontre dans l'Arrière Pays._

_Ils rient tous de voir le Loir, debout sur la table, imitant Alice avec le Bandersnatch._

LOIR : " Il ne me fera pas de mal ! Il ne me fera pas de mal ! " Elle en était persuadée, donc je suis montée sur sa tête et j'ai arraché son œil. C'est mon porte bonheur.

_Elle leur montra l'œil du Bandersnatch, ils le regardèrent avec dégoût._

CHAPELIER FOU : Ranges-moi ça, Mallymkun, C'est fratrieux !

_La "Maison-Lièvre" bougea. Une de ses oreilles donna un coup au Lièvre de Mars. Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Alice et le Chat de Cheshire._

LOIR : Regardez ce que nous amène Chester !

CHAPELIER FOU : L'Alice en question.

LIEVRE DE MARS : Voulez-vous du thé ? Quelqu'un veux du thé ?

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : Je ne reste pas. _Il disparait._

ALICE : Il fait toujours ça ?

LOIR : Comme si nous ne le savions pas !

CHAPELIER FOU : Chester aime se faire plaisir.

LIEVRE DE MARS : ( chante ) Juste lui, toujours lui, lui-même !

_Le Chat réapparu, et s'asseya sur une chaise._

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : Bien, une tasse de thé alors.

_Le Chapelier offre une chaise à Alice._

CHAPELIER FOU : Assied-toi donc, Alice.

LOIR : Non, il n'y a plus de place !

ALICE : Il y a plein de places !

_Alice s'assois sur une chaise vide. Le Lièvre de Mars cria._

LIEVRE DE MARS : Pas là ! Vous voyez bien que les plats sont sales ! Et nous n'avons pas le temps de les nettoyer ! Nous sommes déjà en retard pour le thé ! Allez tous, bougez !

_Ils se levèrent et se décalèrent d'une place. Le Chapelier offrit à nouveau une chaise à Alice. Il la regarde._

CHAPELIER FOU : Tu ne ressembles pas à toi-même.

ALICE : Je vous ai déjà vu ?

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : J'ai conduit Alice jusqu'à toi, tu ne peux pas dire que je n'ai rien pour la cause.

CHAPELIER FOU : (sarcastique) Oui, merci pour cet effort héroïque, Chester ! Nous allons prendre le reste de la révolution à partir d'ici !

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : Tu me pardonneras, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si ce n'est pas la Reine Blanche qui est au pouvoir ! La Reine Rouge ne m'a jamais dérangé, elle.

_Le Chapelier, en colère, abattu son poing sur la table._

CHAPELIER FOU : Elle a réduit la moitié de la population en esclavage !

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : Je ne connais aucun d'eux personnellement.

CHAPELIER FOU : Elle à volé la couronne à sa sœur !

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : La Reine Blanche devrait apprendre à mieux se battre.

CHAPELIER FOU : La Reine Rouge règne avec peur, terreur et torture !

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : Je ne vois pas ce que ça à voir avec moi.

LIEVRE DE MARS : Ce chat doit être puni ! Devons-nous lui beurrer les oreilles ?

_Le Lièvre de Mars saisit un couteau. Le Chapelier le retint, parlant dans un étrange dialecte._

CHAPELIER FOU : Cela ne sert à rien, Thackery. Chester est trop _siurvish._

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : ( insulté ) Siurvish ?

CHAPELIER FOU : Tu l'es, Chester. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu ne changeras jamais.

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : Tu es toujours en colère, Tarrant. Je me souviens encore le temps où tu aimais la vie. Tu étais le plus grand danseur de Giguendélire de toute la contrée de Witzend.

_Le Chapelier sourit amèrement._

CHAPELIER FOU : Le Jour Frabieux venu, lorsque la Reine Blanche retrouvera sa couronne, ce jour là, je giguendélirerais, vigoureusement !

_Le Chat disparu. Alice se tourna vers les autres._

ALICE : Sachez, avant tout, que je ne tuerais rien ni personne.

LOIR : Comme si tu pouvais tuer !

ALICE : Il doit bien exister un autre moyen pour moi de rentrer chez moi.

CHAPELIER FOU : Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Tu dois tuer le Jabberwocky, avec l'épée Vorpaline, le jour Frabieux.

ALICE : Je ne suis pas cette Alice !

_Le Lièvre de Mars mit ses mains sur ses oreilles._

LIEVRE DE MARS : Arrêtez de crier ! Je ne supporte pas les cris !

_Il lui lança une tasse, elle l'évita de justesse._

CHAPELIER FOU : Tu es la seule Alice que nous ayons. Sans toi, la Resistance perdra.

LIEVRE DE MARS : Les soldats rouges !

_Le Chapelier sortit une petite bouteille de sa poche._

CHAPELIER FOU : Bois ça ! Vite !

ALICE : Non !

_Ils la jetèrent sur la table et lui fit avaler de force le liquide. Elle se mit à rétrécir. Le Chapelier s'empara d'une théière, mit Alice dedans ainsi que sa robe._

ALICE : Stop ! Vous m'étouffez avec ma robe !

_Le Lièvre de Mars prit une paire de ciseau._

LIEVRE DE MARS : Dans ce cas, nous allons la raccourcir !

_Il découpa sa robe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à sa taille. Le Chapelier referma la théière._

CHAPELIER FOU : Surveille ta tête !

ALICE : Laissez-moi sortir !

_Le Chapelier se mit à faire le poirier sur sa chaise, le Loir monta dans une soupière, le Lièvre de Mars s'allongea sur la table. Le limier, Bayard, accouru, accompagné de Stayne et des soldats rouges._

CHAPELIER FOU : Salutations !

VALET DE COEUR : Tiens, n'est-ce pas mon trio de fou préféré ?

LIEVRE DE MARS : Vous êtes en retard pour le thé, comme d'habitude !

CHAPELIER FOU : Comment va la Reine Rouge ? Où Blanche ? Qui est assise sur le trône ces jours ci ?

VALET DE COEUR : Nous recherchons la fille nommée Alice.

_Le limier renifla autour de la table. Le Loir faisait semblant de dormir, et gardait un œil sur lui._

LIEVRE DE MARS : En parlant de la Reine, voici une chanson que j'ai chanté à son concert : "Brille, brille, chauve-souris, que ne sais-je pourquoi tu luis !"

_Stayne attrapa le Lièvre de Mars par la gorge._

VALET DE COEUR : La Alice ! L'avez-vous vue ?

CHAPELIER FOU : Avant que nous répondions, vous devez répondre à une question.

LIEVRE DE MARS : Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?

CHAPELIER FOU : Répondez si vous le pouvez.

_Le soldat numéro 2 frappa le Chapelier avec son arme. Il tomba de la chaise._

VALET DE COEUR : L'avez-vous vue ?

CHAPELIER FOU : Avez-vous répondu à la question ?

_Le soldat n°2 le frappa à nouveau. Pour cacher sa colère, il se mit à rire. Le Lièvre de Mars se joint à lui._

VALET DE COEUR : Toi, le Loir ! Réveille-toi !

_Il lui versa sur la tête du thé chaud. Le loir toussa._

LOIR : Merci ! C'était ce dont j'avais besoin !

_Le Loir bailla, puis se rendormi._

VALET DE COEUR : Si vous cachez l'ennemie de la Reine, vous perdrez vos têtes !

LIEVRE DE MARS : C'est déjà fait ! Tous ensembles maintenant !

LIEVRE DE MARS / CHAPELIER FOU / LOIR : "Dans la nuit, tu planes, tu voles ! Comme un thé en plein bol !"

_Le soldat frappa à nouveau le Chapelier, Stayne étrangla le Lièvre, un autre soldat tenta de noyer le Loir._

VALET DE COEUR : Où est Alice ?

_Ils continuèrent de chanter, malgré le fait d'avoir été frappé, étranglé et noyé. Le limier se rapprochait de plus en plus de la théière contenant Alice. Le Chapelier le regardait nerveusement. Il murmura :_

CHAPELIER FOU : A bas la maudette grosse tite.

_Le limier s'arrêta, surpris d'entendre le dialecte des Terres du Néant. Le Chapelier lui montra la théière des yeux. Le limier compris. Il partit, emmenant les soldats rouges sur une fausse piste._

VALET DE COEUR : Suivez-le ! (aux autres) Vous êtes tous fous !

_Ils se retirèrent dans la forêt. Le Chapelier ressortit la théière._

CHAPELIER FOU : Tu es en sécurité. Bayard les mène sur une fausse piste.

_Il aida Alice à sortir. Elle pouvait voir qu'il saignait, que le Lièvre toussait et que le Loir crachait de l'eau. Alice se sentit responsable._

ALICE : J'aurais aimé vous aider, mais je ne suis pas la bonne Alice.

_Le Chapelier prit Alice dans sa main._

CHAPELIER FOU : Tu dois aller voir Absolem, il saura qui tu es.

ALICE : Pourra-t-il me dire comment rentrer chez moi ?

LIEVRE DE MARS : Il est sage, il est absolu, c'est Absolem !

ALICE : Avez-vous de ce gâteau qui fait grandir ?

LOIR : Tu veux dire, du Gigancake ? En avons-nous, Thackery ?

_Le Lièvre regarda sous la table, il secoua la tête._

LOIR : Désolée, pas de Gigancake.

_Le Chapelier enleva son chapeau et le posa près d'Alice._

CHAPELIER FOU : Votre carrosse, mademoiselle.

ALICE : Par chapeau ?

CHAPELIER FOU : Bien sur ! Le meilleur moyen de voyager est par chapeau !

_Alice grimpa sur le chapeau, s'assis sur le rebord. Le Chapelier remis doucement son chapeau._

CHAPELIER FOU : A part ça, Thackery, pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?

LIEVRE DE MARS : Si tu ne sais pas, je ne le dirais pas !

_Le Chapelier commença à s'éloigner. Il fut rattrapé par le Loir._

LOIR : J'ai hâte d'entendre la réponse d'Absolem !

CHAPELIER FOU : Désolé, Mallymkun. Cette fois, c'est juste Alice et moi. Tu sais comment Absolem peut-être.

_Le Loir fronça les sourcils, la jalousie se lisant dans ses yeux._

LIEVRE DE MARS : Attends Tarrant ! Tu n'as pas bu ton thé !

CHAPELIER FOU : Surveille ta tête, Alice.

_Le Lièvre leur lança une théière. Le Chapelier se baissa à temps pour l'éviter._


	3. Dans la Fôret

EXTRAITS DU SCRIPT ORIGINAL PAR LINDA WOOLVERTON, 23/02/2007

DANS LA FORÊT ...

ALICE : Vous vous appelez Tarrant ?

CHAPELIER FOU : Tarrant Hautdeforme. J'étais le chapelier de la Reine, jusqu'au jour Tyrhorribique.

ALICE : Que c'est-il passé ce jour là ?

CHAPELIER FOU : La Reine Blanche perdit sa couronne. Cela c'est passé ici même. Dans le Bois Touffeté.

_Tout en racontant le récit du Jour Tyrhorribique, le Chapelier regardait ailleurs, les larmes aux yeux, la voix rauque._

_RECIT DU JOUR TYRHORRIBIQUE :_

_Le Cavalier Blanc leva l'épée Vorpaline, près à affronter le Jabberwocky. Il jeta un sourire confiant à la Reine Blanche, qui était assise sur son cheval blanc, accompagnée des autres membres de la Cour, donc le Chapelier Fou, le Lièvre de Mars et le Chat de Cheshire._

CHAPELIER FOU : (récit) L'ambiance était festive. La Reine avait confiance en son champion. Le ciel s'obscurcit, une immense paire d'ailes membraneuses vint masquer le soleil. Le Jabberwocky nous attaquait. Le Cavalier Blanc se tenait prêt. Le Jabberwocky reconnu bien sur l'épée Vorpaline. Il regardait avec des yeux de feu. Le Cavalier Blanc leva l'épée, mais la peur prit le dessus. Il jeta l'épée à terre et s'enfuit.

_Le Jabberwocky ria de cette victoire aussi facile. Il tua le Cavalier Blanc dans sa course. Puis il se retourna vers la foule. Le Valet de Coeur s'empara de l'épée Vorpaline. Il n'y avait plus moyen d'arrêter le Jabberwocky. Le cheval de la Reine se cabra, mais le Chapelier retint les reines._

CHAPELIER FOU : Ce fut un véritable carnage. Chester était là, mais il disparu et abandonna ma famille adorée au monstre. Tous périrent sous mes yeux, dans des hurlements d'agonie. J'aidai la Reine Blanche à se sauver, laissant le pire derrière.

_Le Chapelier monta avec la Reine Blanche, et ils s'enfuirent. Le Lièvre de Mars parvint à se cacher, mais le massacre l'avait rendu fou._

_FIN DU RECIT - RETOUR AU PRESENT_

CHAPELIER FOU : Ce jour là, je me suis juré de faire tomber le règne de la Reine Rouge.

ALICE : Qu'est devenue la Reine Blanche ?

CHAPELIER FOU : Elle est en exil à Marmoréal, attendant un champion, afin de tuer le Jabberwocky, et de lui rendre sa couronne. Thackery, Mallymkun, moi-même ainsi que d'autres, travaillons en secret pour elle.

_Ils marchèrent et arrivèrent bientôt dans la contrée d'Iplan._

CHAPELIER FOU : Cette contrée était autrefois luxuriante et fertile. Mais rien n'a poussé à Iplan depuis que le Jabberwocky détruit tout ce qui se trouvait ici.

_Ils arrivèrent dans un village abandonné._

ALICE : Où sont passé les villageois ?

CHAPELIER FOU : Beaucoup d'entre eux ont été enrôlés comme esclaves au service de la Reine Rouge. D'autres ont fuit dans les Terres du Néant.

_Une chatte apparue, portant une sorte de robe qui rappelait les chanteuses françaises._

CHATTE : Coucou Chapelier !

CHAPELIER FOU : Carole, cela faisait longtemps. ( à Alice ) Elle sait où trouver Absolem. Attends-moi là.

_Il retira son chapeau et le posa sur une table. Il partit parler à la chatte. Alice entendit un miaulement, et vit un chat sauvage, visiblement maigre et affamé._

ALICE : Coucou, chaton.

CHAT SAUVAGE 1 : Coucou, la souris.

ALICE : Actuellement, je ne suis pas une souris.

_Le chat fut rejoint par un de ses confrères, tout aussi affamé que lui. Alice regarda le Chapelier, conversant en Outlandish avec la chatte._

CHAT SAUVAGE 1 : Je l'ais vu le premier.

ALICE : Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis pas une souris du tout !

_Les deux chats sauvages montèrent sur la table où le Chapelier avait posé Alice._

CHAT SAUVAGE 1 : Elle est à moi !

_Alice recula vers le bord de la table, tandis qu'un troisième chat sauvage monta sur la table. Elle reçut un coup de patte. Puis un autre. Les chats s'amusaient avec elle, se la passant de patte en patte. Alice tomba sur la chaise, elle essaya d'attirer l'attention du Chapelier._

ALICE : Chapelier !

_Un chat descendit à son tour de la table. Alice atterrit sur le sol et se mit à courir vers le Chapelier._

CHAT SAUVAGE 3 : Cours, ma souris.

CHAT SAUVAGE 2 : On aime quand ça cours !

_Alice se cacha derrière un morceau de vase cassé. Les chats aimaient cette chasse, ils l'attrapèrent et jouèrent avec elle. Elle courut s'accrocher au pend de pantalon du Chapelier._

ALICE : Chapelier !

_Mais une patte s'abattit sur un pend de sa robe, Alice se débâtit pour se délivrer de la patte griffue. Mais les autres chats commencèrent à la tirer. Alice se cramponna encore plus au bas de pantalon du Chapelier._

ALICE : TARRANT HAUTDEFORME !

_Un des chats ouvrit la gueule afin de la manger._

CHAPELIER FOU : Ouste ! Du balai !

_Le Chapelier donna un coup de pied à l'un des chats, et il chassa les autres à coup de main. Il prit ensuite Alice dans sa main._

ALICE : Il n'y a que des chats ici ! J'ai la taille d'une souris !

CHAPELIER FOU : Je ne me souvenais plus des chats sauvages. Pardonne-moi.

_Il déposa Alice dans la poche de sa redingote._

CHATTE : Avez-vous vu Chester ?

CHAPELIER FOU : Brièvement. Il apparait et disparait aussitôt.

CHATTE : Si vous le voyez, dites lui de ma part qu'il n'est qu'un _slurking-urpal slackush scrum._

ALICE : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

CHAPELIER FOU : (embarrassé) Ca veut dire ... heureusement que tu ne comprends pas l'Outlandish.

_IPLAN - APRES LE VILLAGE DESERT_

_Alice était assise dans la poche de la redingote du Chapelier. Ils marchaient à travers une plaine calcinée._

CHAPELIER FOU : Il nous reste encore une demi-journée de marche avant d'atteindre Absolem.

_Soudain, le ciel s'obscurcit, prenant une couleur rouge. Le Chapelier partit se réfugier sous un arbre._

ALICE : Pourquoi nous nous arrêtons ?

CHAPELIER FOU : L'orage Rouge arrive, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

_Le ciel fut déchiré par des éclairs rouges._

_Le Chapelier s'assis près de l'arbre. Il sortit la petite Alice de sa poche et la posa sur son genou. Voyant son visage, Alice réalisa qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu._

ALICE : Je vous connais, vous êtes dans mon rêve. Celui que j'ai chaque nuit. Je vous y vois vous, ainsi qu'une chenille bleue ...

CHAPELIER FOU : Une chenille bleue ... As-tu supposé que ce rêve essaye de te dire quelque chose ?

ALICE : Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être.

CHAPELIER FOU : Peut-être est-ce quelque chose que tu sais déjà.

ALICE : Possible. Mon père disait que les rêves sont le moyen de se murmurer à soi-même.

CHAPELIER FOU : Une magnifique métaphore. Ton père est _saganistute._

ALICE : _était saganistute. _Je prends ça pour un compliment.

CHAPELIER FOU : _saganistute _signifie, quelqu'un de visionnaire et de poétique.

_Alice sourit. Ils restèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme. Le Chapelier tendit sa main à Alice._

CHAPELIER FOU : Devons-nous aller voir Absolem ?

_Ils arrivèrent enfin à la clairière des champignons. Le Chapelier posa Alice._

ALICE : Vous ne venez pas ?

CHAPELIER FOU : Absolem est très tempétueux. J'attendrais ici.

REVENANT DE CHEZ ABSOLEM.

_Alice regardait le Chapelier se battre contre trois soldats rouges. Stayne lui asséna un coup dans le dos, puis le fit capturer._

VALET DE COEUR : Emmenez-le à Salazen Grum !

_Alice regarda le Chapelier se faire emmener, sans pouvoir l'aider. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle. C'était le limier, Bayard._

ALICE : Le Chapelier te faisait confiance !

BAYARD : Ils tiennent en otage ma femme et mes petits.

_Cet argument stoppa net la colère d'Alice._


	4. A l'interieur des Donjons

EXTRAITS DU SCRIPT ORIGINAL PAR LINDA WOOLVERTON, 23/02/2007

A L'INTERIEUR DES DONJONS.

_Alice traversa les longs et obscurs tunnels des donjons. A l'intérieur des cellules, des animaux, mais aussi des humains, se lamentaient. Devenant fou de jour en jour à cause de la solitude et de l'obscurité. Alice fut révulsée, voyant au combien la cruauté de la Reine Rouge était grande._

PRISONNIER : Aides-moi, ma sœur, je n'ais rien fait de mal !

ALICE : Je suis désolée, je ferais ce que je pourrais.

_Elle continua d'avancer. Elle passa devant la cellule d'un limier. Elle s'arrêta._

ALICE : Savez-vous où le Chapelier Fou a été emprisonné ?

FEMELLE LIMIER : Là-bas. Il est très fort. Ils lui ont fait vivre l'enfer.

_Alice nota qu'elle n'était pas seule, ses chiots étaient endormis dans le coin de la cellule._

ALICE : Je crois que j'ai rencontré votre mari.

FEMELLE LIMIER : (enthousiaste) Bayard ? Où est-il ?

ALICE : Il est tout près.

_Réconfortée, la limier se recoucha._

FEMELLE LIMIER : Merci de me l'avoir dit.

_Alice arriva enfin à la cellule du Chapelier. Il était affalé sur le sol, ses vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang._

ALICE : Tarrant ?

_Il leva la tête. Son visage était meurtri et lacéré. Il fut surpris par la taille d'Alice._

CHAPELIER FOU : Tu as grandi.

ALICE : Je crois que j'ai mangé trop de Gigancake.

_Il sourit, mais la douleur l'empêcha de faire plus._

ALICE : Je vous ai apporté quelque chose.

_Elle fit passer le chapeau à travers les barreaux, le Chapelier le revêtit aussitôt._

ALICE : Voilà, vous êtes de nouveau vous-même.

CHAPELIER FOU : Devrais-je le porter le jour de mon exécution ?

ALICE : Je vous ferais sortir de la avant !

CHAPELIER FOU : Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. L'épée Vorpaline est dans le château. Retrouves-là et ...

ALICE : Je suis venue ici pour vous aider !

CHAPELIER FOU : Tu m'aideras moi, ainsi que tous les habitants de l'Arrière Pays.

ALICE : Tarrant, ils vont vous exécuter ! Ne voulez-vous pas vivre ?

CHAPELIER FOU : Pas dans un monde gouverné par elle !

ALICE : Mais ce monde ne serait plus le même sans vous.

_Ses yeux s'adoucirent. Il s'approcha d'Alice et lui caressa la joue._

CHAPELIER FOU : Tu peux aussi me faire oublier ce que j'ai juré de faire.

_Le Lapin Blanc arriva, brisant ce moment d'intimité._

CHAPELIER FOU : Retrouve l'épée, Alice. Rapporte-la à la Reine Blanche à Marmoréal, c'est notre seule chance !

ALICE : Où est-elle cachée ?

CHAPELIER FOU : Nivens t'y conduiras.

ALICE : Quand je reviendrais, nous irons tous à Marmoréal ensemble !

CHAPELIER FOU : Merci pour mon chapeau.

_Le regardant une dernière fois, elle suivi le Lapin Blanc._

_PLUS TARD - CELLULE DU CHAPELIER_

_Mallymkun se trouvait sur une pile de boites. Elle essayait d'ouvrir la cellule du Chapelier. Tout deux virent Alice arriver._

CHAPELIER FOU : As-tu l'épée ?

ALICE : Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'elle était gardée par le Bandersnatch !

_En regardant Mallymkun, Alice eu une idée._

ALICE : Mallymkun, j'ai besoin de l'œil.

LOIR : Non, c'est mon porte-bonheur !

ALICE : Nous n'avons pas le temps !

LOIR : C'est à moi !

ALICE : J'ai besoin de cet œil !

LOIR : Alors viens le chercher !

_Mallymkun dégaina son pique à chapeau._

LOIR : Une minute, tu vas prendre ça.

_Mallymkun lui jeta son pique à chapeau. Quand à elle, elle s'empara d'un tisonnier._

ALICE : C'est assez fair-play.

LOIR : Tu le veux cet œil ou pas ?

_Alice et Mallykun commencèrent à se battre. Le Chapelier aida Alice ... en Outlandish._

CHAPELIER FOU : Alice ! _Orgal !_

ALICE : Quoi ?

CHAPELIER FOU : _Orgal !_

ALICE : Je ne parle pas Outlandish !

_Alice reçu un coup à la tempe._

CHAPELIER FOU : Ta gauche ! _Noge ! Noge !_

_Il indiqua à Alice un mouvement d'esquive. Elle esquiva. Le tisonnier manqua de peut sa tête. Le Chapelier continua de l'aider. Peu à peu, Alice su associer les mots aux actions._

CHAPELIER FOU : _Stang ! ( A droite ! ) Slothish ... ( Doucement ... ) Zounder ! ( Derrière toi ! )_

_Alice réussi à trancher la cordelette qui retenait le petit sac contenant l'œil. Elle attrapa le petit sac, et s'enfuit._

CHAPELIER FOU : Bravo.


	5. Execution et Evasion

EXTRAITS DU SCRIPT ORIGINAL PAR LINDA WOOLVERTON, 23/02/2007

EXECUTION ET EVASION.

_LA CELLULE DU CHAPELIER :_

_Stayne regardait avec un sourire, le Chapelier se faisait frapper et recevait des coups de pied de la part de deux soldats rouges. La petite Loir était tapi dans l'ombre, regardant ce terrible spectacle._

VALET DE COEUR : Dis-moi où elle est et tout ceci s'arrêtera. Où est Alice ?

_Alice vint à la cellule, accompagnée des Tweedles._

ALICE : J'ai l'épée !

_Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, se regardant. Puis Mallymkun saisit une lance et la lança au Chapelier._

LOIR : _Klotchyn !_

_Il prit la lance et commença à se battre avec Stayne. Alice voulu aider son ami._

CHAPELIER FOU : Pas maintenant ! Prends-la et cours !

ALICE : Je ne partirais pas ...

LOIR : Cours ! Alice !

_Stayne l'entendu. Il regarda Alice le regard plein de révélations._

VALET DE COEUR : Alice ?

CHAPELIER FOU / LOIR : COURS !

_Elle s'enfuit, précédée de Stayne et de deux soldats._

_PLUS TARD - NUIT_

_Le Chapelier redoutait l'aube, moment de son exécution. Le Chat de Cheshire se matérialisa devant la cellule._

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : J'ai toujours admiré ce chapeau.

CHAPELIER FOU : Salut Chester.

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : Peux-tu me le léguer d'avance ? De toute façon, tu n'en auras bientôt plus besoin.

CHAPELIER FOU : Même si je dois perdre la tête, mon chapeau restera dessus.

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : Dis-moi, Tarrant, est-ce utile ?

CHAPELIER FOU : Alice a l'épée Vorpaline. Si elle a le courage de l'utiliser ...

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : Une vie sacrifiée pour sauver tout un peuple.

_Il disparu un cours instant, puis réapparu aux cotés du Chapelier._

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : Je suis sérieux à propos du chapeau.

CHAPELIER FOU : Tu veux mon chapeau.

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : C'est un excellent chapeau, je le porterais à toutes les grandes occasions.

_Le Chapelier considéra alors sa requête. C'est alors qu'il comprit._

_PARLOIR DE LA REINE BLANCHE - MARMOREAL_

_Alice et la Reine Blanche étaient assises dans le parloir. Alice regarde par la fenêtre, soucieuse et anxieuse._

REINE BLANCHE : Quelque chose te préoccupe, Alice ?

ALICE : Je suis inquiète pour le Chapelier.

REINE BLANCHE : Tarrant Hautdeforme ?

ALICE : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui. Votre sœur a ordonné son exécution.

_La Reine Blanche put apercevoir une lueur d'amour dans le regard d'Alice._

REINE BLANCHE : Tarrant est rusé et plein de ressources. Tu dois lui faire confiance.

_Alice hocha la tête et poussa un profond soupir._

_PLATEFORME D'EXECUTION - SALAZEN GRUM_

BOURREAU : Qui sera le premier à mourir ce matin ?

_Le Chapelier fit un pas en avant, repoussant derrière lui la petite Loir._

LOIR : Courage Tarrant, je suis derrière.

_Le bourreau voulu retirer le chapeau, mais le Chapelier muffla._

CHAPELIER FOU : J'aimerais le garder.

BOURREAU : Comme tu voudras, du moment que je peux atteindre ta nuque.

_Le Chapelier plaça sa tête sur le billot. Les Tweedles et le Lapin Blanc frissonnèrent. Le bourreau leva la hache, le Lapin Blanc regarda autre part._

LAPIN BLANC : Je ne peux pas voir ça !

_La hache du bourreau s'abaissa, mais rebondit sur un billot nu. Le Chapelier avait disparu. La foule n'en crut pas ses yeux._

TWEEDLE-DEE : Il a disparu !

LAPIN BLANC : (ne regardant toujours pas) C'était un homme bien.

TWEEDLE-DUM : Regarde !

_Le Lapin Blanc regarda et vit le chapeau tournoyer dans les airs._

BOURREAU : Je ne peux décapiter personne s'il n'y a pas de corps !

_Le Chat de Cheshire apparu, coiffé du chapeau. Il souri à la foule._

LOIR : Chester, félon !

_Le Chapelier sortit alors de sa cachette._

CHAPELIER FOU : Pour le peuple, tyrannisé et réduit en esclavage par la Reine Rouge, levez-vous et rejoignez nous ! A bas la maudette grosse tite !

_Il fut rejoint par le Lapin Blanc, le Chat de Cheshire, les Tweedles et la petite Loir._

LAPIN BLANC : Bravo Chester ! Bravo !

CHAPELIER FOU : Félicitations, tu viens d'accomplir ton premier acte noble.

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : J'ai pu enfin revêtir ce chapeau.

_Le Chapelier lui serra la patte, Chester lui rendit son chapeau. Un hurlement terrible déchira l'air. L'oiseau Jubjube venait d'être lâché. Semant la peur, la terreur et la mort parmi la foule. La Reine Rouge contempla ce spectacle macabre avec un sourire. Stayne se tenait à ses cotés._

REINE ROUGE : Vous aviez raison, Stayne. Il vaut être crainte qu'aimée. Qu'on fasse préparer le Jabberwocky, nous allons rendre visite à ma petite sœur.

_Ayant réussi à s'enfuir de cette scène de chaos, Le Chapelier, le Lapin Blanc, la petite Loir, les Tweedles ainsi que le Dodo arrivèrent au portes de Marmoréal._

CHAPELIER FOU : Attendez-moi au pont-levis. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire.

_CHATEAU DE LA REINE BLANCHE - SOIREE_

_La Reine Blanche, ainsi qu'Alice et Bayard, se tenait sur le balcon._

REINE BLANCHE : J'aurais aimé avoir un champion à l'heure qu'il est.

BAYARD : Regardez !

_La Reine Blanche s'empara de la longue-vue._

REINE BLANCHE : C'est Tarrant !

_Alice s'empressa de regarder dans la longue-vue. Elle vit le Chapelier, accompagné de tous les autres échappés. Mais pas que des échappés ..._

ALICE : Bayard, regarde qui arrive !

_Bayard regarda dans la longue-vue. Il vit sa femme ainsi que ses petits._

BAYARD : Bielle ! Mes petits !

_Le petit groupe entra dans le château. Alice et Bayard ne purent se retenir d'avantage, ils coururent._

ALICE : Tarrant !

_Alice se jeta dans les bras de Tarrant. Elle s'accrocha à lui avec un profond soulagement et un pur bonheur. La petite Loir les regardait avec jalousie. Bayard, sa femme Bielle ainsi que ses chiots sautaient et aboyaient de joie. Bayard regarda le Chapelier._

BAYARD : Pardonne-moi.

CHAPELIER FOU : (souriant) Il n'y a rien à pardonner.


	6. Viafelizia

EXTRAITS DU SCRIPT ORIGINAL PAR LINDA WOOLVERTON, 23/02/2007

LE TEMPS DES AU REVOIRS.

REINE BLANCHE : Iracebeth de Crims, tes crimes envers l'Arrière Pays te font mériter la mort. Mais cela est contre mes principes. Tu es alors bannie dans les Terres du Néant. Plus personne ne t'adressera la parole ni aura d'affection pour toi. Tu seras seule et sans aucun ami.

_Stayne s'inclina devant la Reine Blanche._

VALET DE COEUR : Majesté, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

REINE BLANCHE : Aucun ami, mis à part celui-ci. Ilosovic Stayne, vous rejoignez Iracebeth en exil, maintenant et jusqu'a la fin de l'Arrière Pays.

_Stayne se retrouva enchainé à Iracebeth._

REINE ROUGE : Au moins, nous nous avons l'un l'autre.

_Dans un élan de panique, Stayne sortit sa dague et tenta de poignarder Iracebeth. Elle cria. Le Chapelier lança un pic à chapeau et la dague tomba à terre._

VALET DE COEUR : Tuez-moi !

REINE BLANCHE : Mais je ne vous accorderais aucune faveur ! Emmenez-les !

REINE ROUGE : Il a essayé de me tuer, IL A VOULU ME TUER !

_Les gardes blancs les emmenèrent._

CHAPELIER FOU : Oh ! Quel Jour Frabieux ! Callou ! Callay !

_Il éclata dans une danse enthousiaste d'immense joie._

ALICE : Que fait-il ?

CHAT DE CHESHIRE : Giguendélire ...

_A la fin de son incroyable danse, il attrapa Alice et l'embrassa passionnément. Chester posa une patte sur l'épaule de Mallymkun, qui était extrêmement déçue. La Reine Blanche s'approcha de la tête du Jabberwocky et recueilli un peu de sang dans une fiole. Elle revint à Alice._

REINE BLANCHE : Voici le sang du Jabberwocky. Tu as toute notre gratitude, Alice.

ALICE : Cela me fera rentrer à la maison ?

REINE BLANCHE : Bois.

_Alice porta la petite fiole à ses lèvres. Mais le Chapelier l'en empêcha._

CHAPELIER FOU : Ne fais pas ça.

ALICE : Quoi ?

CHAPELIER FOU : Reste avec moi.

_Alice médita sur l'idée, une idée follement merveilleuse. Elle le regarda, puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle aurait aimé rester dans ce pays empli de merveilles. Mais il y avait sa mère et sa sœur qui l'attendait. Pour Alice, le moment n'était pas encore venu de demeurer auprès de son cher Chapelier._

ALICE : J'aurais adoré rester avec toi, mais là-haut, il y a des questions qui attendent réponses. Et ( elle regarda le Lapin Blanc ) il y a des choses pour lesquelles je suis en retard à faire.

CHAPELIER FOU : Tu ne te souviendras pas de moi.

ALICE : Je me souviendrais de toi !

_Brusquement, il l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il lui murmura :_

CHAPELIER FOU : _Viafélizia _Alice.

ALICE : _Viafélizia _Tarrant.

_Elle regarda tous ses amis, elle se retint de pleurer._

ALICE : _Viafélizia _à tous.

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Pour ma part, c'est dommage d'avoir enlevé ces scènes car la relation Alice/Chapelier y est plus prononcée.

Leurs prénoms sont aussi plus utilisés.


End file.
